Breck, Zeolite Molecular Sieves, 1974, p. 502-504, discloses that aluminosilicates with a silicon/aluminum ratio of 1.5 or less gelatinize on acid treatment while those with a silicon/aluminum ratio of greater than 1.5 generally decompose and form a precipitate of hydrous silica. Zeolite A is said to be readily decomposed by HCl to form a clear gel.
Austrian Pat. No. 335,033, published Feb. 25, 1977, discloses liquid detergent compositions containing dispersed crystalline aluminosilicate material and a surfactant. It is recommended that optional builder materials be added as free acids to lower the pH to desired ranges.
Austrian Pat. No. 335,590, published Mar. 25, 1977, discloses liquid detergents containing dispersed amorphous aluminosilicates and at least two surfactants. Optional builder materials are preferably added as free acids to lower the pH.
Austrian Pat. No. 335,035, published Feb. 25, 1977, discloses liquid suspensions containing aluminosilicate material and a C.sub.16-18 E.sub.1-8 nonionic surfactant. The object of the invention is to stabilize the suspension pending additional processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,622, Kuhling et al., issued Feb. 7, 1978, discloses the addition of various dispersing agents, including acids, to stabilize aluminosilicate suspensions. In a preferred process, an acid is added to the aluminosilicate suspension to neutralize excess sodium hydroxide and provide a pH of from 7 to 12 prior to adding the dispersing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,424, Kuzel et al., issued Jan. 27, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,532, Leikhim et al., issued Aug., 18, 1981, disclose stable liquid detergents containing mixtures of ethoxylated nonionic and amine oxide surfactants, water-soluble detergency builders and stabilizing agents.